


Touch Football™

by stardust_moonbeams



Series: How To Make A Family (Birdbox Addition) [9]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Family, Basically cute fluff because they all need some love, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Dad Clint Barton, Deaf Clint Barton, Fluff, Leave my babies alone, Mama pepper potts, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Protective Avengers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Screw You Marvel, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, WHY WOULD ANYONE HURT THEM, i dont know what this is, its a mess, like the author, they deserve happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_moonbeams/pseuds/stardust_moonbeams
Summary: The Avengers Kids decide the adults need a break, chaos ensues.Kids VS AdultsWho will win in a murder version of touch football?
Relationships: And basically everyone being a cute family, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Pietro Maximoff, Clint Barton & Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Clint Barton & Wanda Maximoff, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Loki & Peter Parker, Nebula & Peter Parker, Nebula & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov
Series: How To Make A Family (Birdbox Addition) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1417357
Comments: 15
Kudos: 258





	Touch Football™

"Has anyone else noticed how annoying the adults have been recently?" Harley complained from where he laid on the floor of the gym in Stark (Avengers) Tower. The other Avengers' kids sat and laid about in a loose circle, having just finished the new obstacle course Peter and Shuri had created. "Like, Steve yelled at me this morning for walking too loud!"

"Press F." Peter muttered, not looking up from his phone. 

Scattered agreements of "F" filled the room.

"They are agitated though." Shuri commented as she messed with her Kimoyo beads. "I thought Tin Can might actually yeet me off the building yesterday."

"Perhaps that is because you insist on calling him 'Tin Can'?" Vision suggested. He sat against the wall with Wanda leaning against him. Wanda had a smirk on her lips, eyes laughing with mirth.

"Well there is not trouble with missions." Pietro's Sokovian accent commented. "So why would they be-" he waved his hand to fill in the gap.

"Maybe they just need to have some fun!" Cassie grinned at them, from where she, Morgan, and Nathaniel sat and laid colouring.

Loki snorted from where he sat braiding Lila's hair. She looked like a Norse warrior. "Maybe they just need to take the sticks out of their-"

"Or-" Wanda cut him off loudly, "They just need to have some fun." She suggested, giving him a glare. "Adulting is hard." She groaned, letting her head fall back on Vision's shoulder.

"Big mood." Harley commented, eyes now closed as if he were asleep.

"So how do we make the adults chill out before they murder us?" Peter questioned, still on his phone messaging Ned and MJ.

"Bold of you to assume I don't want to be murdered." Shuri shot in.

"I am Groot." Groot grunted, clicking away at his game console. 

"And what would this game involve?" Nebula questioned, finally looking up from where she and Cooper sat reading.

"I am Groot." Groot shrugged unhelpfully. 

"We could play tag!" Cassie grins excitedly, practically buzzing with hyperactivity. 

Loki snorted: "No-"

"Because that went so well last time." Peter grouched bitterly. The others laughed at his expense, making him pout.

"In fairness, it was Clint's idea." Vision tattled. Peter silently planned revenge.

After the laughter died down, Shuri spoke. "Actually." She grinned. "That's a good idea. But with a bit of a twist."

Pietro smirked at the twinkle in her eyes, "What are you thinking, malenʹkyy dyyavol?" 

"Tag mixed with touch rugby." She grinned.

"Football." The Americans countered. 

"Rugby." Pietro, Wanda and Shuri argued.

"Football is played with your feet." Pietro glared.

"Whatever, Soccer mom." Harley laughed.

"You're disrespecting a future US army soldier." Pietro muttered back.

"Don't you have to be from the US to be a US soldier?" Vision questioned, a slight smirk on his lips. 

"Shut it, Toaster." Pietro snapped back, although there was laughter in his eyes.

"Anyway-" Wanda interrupted. "Shuri was explaining." She looked at Shuri to prompt her to continue. 

"Kids against adults." Shuri began, a grin sliding over her face. "Basically-"

"Wait!" Cooper called. He jumped up, carefully putting down his book, and ran to turn on the holoboard. He then wrote:

'Touch Football

Kids Vs Adults'

"Continue." He ordered.

Shuri raised her eyebrows but continued her explanation, "We have to stick something on the other team in places that would mean instant death. If you get killed you're out. The team who kills all the other teams wins." Cooper wrote as she was talking. 

"We could make special weapons for it. Non-harmful." Peter offered. Then suddenly Shuri, Peter, Harley, Vision, Loki and Nebula were considering and designing weapons. Touch football was on.

*

"Family meeting in the gym." Friday's voice came over all of the speakers. The kids sat ready in the gym, waiting for the adults to arrive. "Family meeting in the gym."

Everyone arrived in stages until the gym was full. They all looked at the kids. 

"What's going on?" Pepper took charge. She held a Stark pad in her left hand and phone in her right.

"Family time." Peter declared quickly before anyone could backout. Groans dispersed through the group. Family time was compulsory, once it was called there was no backing out. 

Pepper sighed as she quickly moved meetings around on her tablet. "What are we doing?" She questioned, though a soft smile was slipping onto her lips.

"We're gonna play a game, mommy!" Morgan called as she skipped over to Pepper, who obligingly picked her up and placed her on her hip.

"What game?" T'Challa eyed them cautiously. They quickly explained before the adults went to change into sportswear.

Once everyone returned they split into their groups to discuss strategy. Nebula and Loki were in charge of strategy for the kids group. They were ruthless and flawless.

"Does everyone understand?" Nebula checked. Nods surrounded the group. They were ready.


End file.
